


Jack's Question

by PlainJaneIsAVampire



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneIsAVampire/pseuds/PlainJaneIsAVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the library, the living room. Games. Lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Question

“Hey, Pitch!” Jack Frost, winter sprite of five centuries, flew into the library, and the papers Pitch Black, boogeyman extraordinaire, glared at him. Jack scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said, and bent to scoop up the papers. Pitch leaned back and watched his lover pick up the papers, enjoying his unobstructed view of Jack’s ass in the black skinny jeans he had made him.

“What is it you wanted, Jack?” Pitch raised an eyebrow. Jack had finally stood up, and was standing in front of Pitch’s desk, papers in hand. Jack blushed and looked down, refusing to say anything. Pitch sighed, and got up from his chair. He walked around his desk and took the papers from Jack hand, setting them on the desk. He pulled Jack out of the library and into the sitting room, where he sat in a chair and settled Jack in his lap. Jack instinctively snuggled into him. Pitch shivered, his would never get used to how cold Jack was. “Now, tell me, what is up, Jack?”

Pitch’s attempt at modern slang made Jack smile, and he was able to look at the older spirit now. “Pitch how does a clitoris work?” Jack was full of innocent curiousity and nothing more. Still, unbidden, fears came to Pitch’s mind, worries that Jack might leave him for a spirit that identified as female, worries that he wasn’t enough for Jack. Therefore, his tone was guarded as his said, “Why do you ask?”

Jack really didn’t want to explain, to admit that he was so inexperienced, but he knew Pitch well enough to know what he was thinking. “Pitch, I had never even kissed someone before I met you, and since then, I’ve only had eyes for you. I’ll always only have eyes for you. I’m just curious, is all. You know how I can get.” Pitch nodded, with Jack’s speech, some of his fears had melted away, and he was already brainstorming some fun things they could do with this idea.

Jack grabbed Pitch and pulled him down for a wildly passionate kiss. Pitch moaned as their tongues dueled for dominance, a battle he rarely lost, but today he conceded to Jack. Jack plunged his tongue into Pitch’s willing mouth and drew the most explicit sounds from his lover before they pulled apart ever so slightly, panting into a shared space. 

“I love you, Pitch,” Jack whispered, staring into Pitch’s eyes intensely. Pitch smirked cockily. “Of course you do, my darling Jack.” 

Jack smacked him with a frost-covered hand. “Way to ruin the moment, Drama Queen.” He stuck his tongue out at Pitch and floated off his lap to lay down on the couch, where once he was situated on his back, Jack gave Pitch a lust filled ‘come hither’ look.

Pitch smirked and gave Jack an answering ‘you want some of this’ look, complete with running his hand down his body. Jack licked his lips and left his mouth open, sinful and begging to be used. Pitch groaned at the sight, his cock hardening rapidly. He wanted so badly to take, to please his lover, and give them both what they craved. But, he had a plan, and he intended to stick with it. Sternly, he said, “Jackson!”

Jack mentally hopped to his attention. That voice turned him on, made him even harder than he had ever thought possible. Pitch always used it when he felt the need to take control. “Yes, sir?”

“I’m going out for a bit, be a good boy and be waiting for me when I get home. I have a surprise for you.” Pitch’s voice ran over Jack’s skin, the silken words slipping into his ears easily. Jack nodded mutely, knowing the rules to this game, but still asking anyway. “May I touch my self, sir?” he asked and Pitch’s smirk widened. “You may, but you cannot make yourself come.” Jack whimpered, that was a new one. 

Pitch got out of his armchair and walked to the couch. He lightly kissed Jack’s forehead and vanished, leaving Jack rock hard and alone with preparations to make.


End file.
